


Trixie

by Galaxy1234



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy1234/pseuds/Galaxy1234
Summary: Twenty four hours of Trixie.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Trixie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisa Turovlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lisa+Turovlin).



> Just a very short piece to cheer up my friend Lisa, sorry the noise upset you and the cats last night! Enjoy.

“Wow! This whole place is just for you?” The young girl stepped out of the elevator and looked around the huge space incredulously.

“Yep, this whole floor is mine.” Trixie threw her bag down and clapped to turn on the main lights.

“This is so cool, Trix. Oh my god! Look at the size of the TV!” 

“I know! We can watch all night if we want to, Mom never comes down to check on me,” Trixie opened the fridge and took out two cartons of orange juice, she passed one to her friend Amy. “We can order pizza later.”

They sat down on the huge purple sofa and Trixie turned on the TV, the surround sound made the floor vibrate and Amy giggle. 

“Do you have Netflix?” Amy bounced up and down on the sinfully deep cushions.

“I have everything!” Trixie started scrolling through the menu so that they could pick something to watch. Her phone text alert beeped, so she passed the remote to Amy.

Hi monkey. Are you home? Is Amy with you? 

Hi Mom yes and yes

Good. Lucifer and I are upstairs, so if you need anything just ask. Order pizza and put it on the LUX account. Bed by ten. XX

THX

“Did you find something to watch?” Trixie put her phone down on the rainbow painted table in front of them and pulled her legs up under her body getting comfortable. 

“Can we watch A Quiet Place? It’s supposed to be scary.” Amy said gleefully.

“Sure, why not.” Trixie found horror movies pretty lame but then she did live with The Devil and had a demon as a sort of aunt. 

The movie was as lame as she thought it would be but Amy was enjoying it. Halfway through, Trixie paused it to order food. “Okay, so that’s two large pizzas, dough balls, soda and six donuts. Anything else?”

“Are you sure it’s okay to order so much stuff, Trix?” 

“Yeah, it’s fine. Lucifer lets me order whatever I want.”

“Lucifer?”

“My Mom’s boyfriend,” Trixie finished ordering and picked up the remote control again. “He owns the whole building.”

“Awesome! Weird name, like The Devil.” 

“It’s not weird! I like it.” Trixie put the movie back on before she had a falling out with Amy, no one criticized Lucifer around her, no one. They finished the movie, all the food and watched some Pretty Little Liars. Trixie’s phone beeped again. 

Time to go to sleep. It’s after midnight. We know you’re still awake, Lucifer can hear you talking. Bed. Now! Xx 

Trixie read the message but didn’t reply, there were some disadvantages to having the floor under the penthouse, Lucifer’s supernatural hearing being one of them. They were pretty tired anyway and so they changed into their pyjamas and climbed the three stairs to Trixie’s bedroom. Lucifer had made sure she had a raised platform just like his, even though he was still a little put out at having it described as ‘Princess like’. The only difference being Trixie had twin beds instead of an enormous double. Trixie and Amy talked in hushed tones to each other for a few minutes and then they both fell asleep.  
\--0--

The elevator door opened, Trixie waved to her Mom and Lucifer and went to get Amy. On the trip down to the parking lot, Trixie noticed the two adults holding hands and she smiled, her Mom had been so much happier since Lucifer came back, she was pleased for them. As they neared the bottom floor Lucifer bent down and gave her Mom a kiss.

“Jeez, guys. Get a room.” Trixie scolded laughingly as she and Amy jokingly made ‘yuk’ faces to each other. 

“Well, I did suggest we play hooky today but your mother wouldn’t agree,” Lucifer turned to grin at the two girls. “You know, I really can hear your eyes rolling, detective.”

When the doors opened on the ground floor Trixie dashed out first dragging Amy with her, “I want to show you Lucifer’s cool car,” She stopped in front of the Corvette, “I’m getting a red one for my eighteenth birthday.”

“Cool.” Amy reached out to touch the car but Trixie grabbed her hand, shaking her head. Lucifer had just had it cleaned, he wouldn’t want a child’s fingerprints all over it. They moved on and got into the back seat of her Mom’s car.

“What are you doing today girls, any plans?” Mom asked. 

“Amy’s Mom is taking us to The Mall later.” 

“Well, if there’s going to be shopping involved you’ll be in need of some cash.” Lucifer reached inside his jacket and pulled out a wad of money. He handed it back towards Trixie, unfortunately, Mom intercepted it.

“Lucifer! What have I told you about spoiling her?”

“It’s only a little cash, detective,” Lucifer smiled at her as she stuffed the money back in his pocket. 

Mom’s phone rang and she started rummaging through her purse looking for it. Lucifer took advantage of the distraction and slipped Trixie a hundred dollar bill and winked at her. Trixie winked back and quickly put the money in her bag. 

“Okay, Ella. Lucifer and I will be there in thirty minutes.” Mom turned the phone off, started the car and drove the short distance to Amy’s house.

“See you later, have a nice day.” Chloe waved at the girls and then drove off.

Trixie followed Amy up the steps towards the open front door, Amy’s Mom took their bags as they walked in and put them aside. “Hello, girls, did you have a good time last night?”

“It was awesome, you should see the size of Trixie’s TV, it’s enormous!” 

Trixie looked around the room, it was nice, open plan with three exits, including the front door. The coffee table looked solid enough to stop bullets. 

“Why don’t you girls go on up to your room, Amy. We can go out after lunch, I just have some things to finish up.”

“Okay, Mom.” Amy led Trixie upstairs. 

Trixie crossed the room to look out the window of Amy’s bedroom, it was a twenty-foot drop to the ground below but you could shave five feet off that by hanging from the window frame. The landing would be on grass too which made it all the better. “Can we play video games?” Trixie turned to look at Amy, who nodded at her and went to get her controllers out.

“Are you hungry?” Amy asked Trixie a couple of hours later. 

“A bit, yes,” Trixie replied, actually, now she thought about it she was starving! She paused the game and put her controller down on the floor.

“Mom sometimes gets wrapped up in her work and forgets meal times, we can go down and remind her.” Amy jumped up and they both headed downstairs.

“Mom? Can Trixie and I fix ourselves something to eat?” Amy called towards her Mom’s home office.

“Yes, sorry, Hun. I didn’t realise the time, there’s stuff in the fridge, make some sandwiches okay?” A disembodied voice replied.

Trixie selected a knife from the block on the kitchen counter. The blade was sharp with a solid handle, she balanced it on her finger, well-weighted too. She thought it would be good for throwing. It was also excellent for slicing tomatoes. They took their sandwiches outside into the backyard to eat in the fresh air.

“I’ll go ask Mom when she’s taking us to The Mall after we finish lunch,” Amy said around a mouthful of ham salad sandwich.

“Okay,” Trixie looked around the backyard, it was small with a high fence, it seemed pretty secure and quite private. It did only have one entrance though which could be a problem in some circumstances. Maze had taught her to always have an exit strategy in case of trouble, maybe running back through the house would be the best option. “I really want to look in that new clothes shop, the one next to the place where they put toys inside balloons. They have cute shoes.”

“Okay.”  
\--0--

“Did you thank Amy’s Mom for everything? Have you had a nice day, monkey?” 

“Yes,” Trixie climbed into the back seat of the car. “Hi, Lucifer.” 

“Hello, child,” Lucifer waved to her from the passenger seat. “Can we stop at Lux on the way, detective, I need to pick up a few things for later.” 

“Sure.” Mom slipped behind the wheel and started the engine. Trixie put her headphones in and turned the volume up. She knew her Mom and Lucifer never had any interesting conversations when she was around. 

“Lucifer! Can you bring me some of those olives with the red bits inside them from the bar, please?” Trixie called out to his retreating back as soon as she realised the car had stopped beneath Lux. He raised his hand and waved at her.

“Not too many or she won’t eat her dinner,” Mom yelled just as the elevator doors closed.

Lucifer reappeared a few minutes later carrying a small leather holdall and an enormous large jar of olives. Mom sighed and rolled her eyes again but as usual, Lucifer simply smiled at her. He opened the back door and gave Trixie the jar. “I expect you to make that last a week, okay urchin?” He winked at her.

“Yes, Lucifer, I will.” Trixie winked back and turned her music back on.


End file.
